1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a light emitting assembly of the type including light emitting diodes (L.E.D.s) and the method of manufacturing such a light emitting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such an assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,767 to the present inventor, Peter A. Hochstein. The Hochstein 767 patent discloses a plurality of L.E.D.s disposed on the mounting surface of a heat sink formed by casting. A separate and independent heat sink casting and manufacturing process is required accordingly for each distinct mounting surface configuration and dedicated use.